


The Brightest of Stars

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst?, Canon Compliant, M/M, bittersweet memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: "It's beautiful to think that our fate is to become the stars."





	The Brightest of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by Saturn by Sleeping at Last, but it is not song fic! I just wanted to recommend the song.

"You know, it sure is beautiful out here. Not a cloud in the sky." Revali observed the obvious, not bothering to turn his head toward Link to do so.

Link nodded wordlessly, leaning his head a bit closer to Revali. The grass beneath them was cold- but his boyfriend always produced an overabundance of warmth. Even with the cold, it was worth it for this view. The stars above flamed with impossible splendor- as if each one had been told to shine brighter that the rest. The moon was full, casting its pale light over them and turning everything it touched to silver.

"The stars are so bright- I bet you never get it like this in Central Hyrule. Or the Northern Lights, have you ever even seen those?"

Link shook his head, but he didn't think Revali was really paying attention. He got like this sometimes- only talking for the sake of it, and only asking questions to keep Link engaged. It wasn't so bad, but it could be frustrating. Rolling his eyes, Link gave his boyfriend a soft smile.

"You know- the elder always speaks of the stars. It is said that they're our ancestors, you know. They brightest of people in the nights sky, shining for us, looking down upon us." He sighed, his breath vapor the moment it left his beak. "My mother says that that one is my grandfather-" he pointed to a bright star, just left of the moon. "-And that those are my sister's children."

He pointed vaguely, Link presumed to a small cluster of three stars.

"Personally I don't know- whether it's true or not is always a question when it comes down to old folk tales, and yet-" Revali sucked in a long breath. "It almost seems right, somehow." He let it go. "As if those we love still watch over us, pleading with fate that we might not fail. Childish, I know- but I can't help believing..."

Revali's train of thought and his eyes were lost to the stars- while Link could only look at him. The light reflecting off his feathers, the soft ruffle of his cheeks...

"It's beautiful to think that our fate is to become the stars."

***

All too soon, Link's body snapped back to reality. He was lying on the Tabantha hillside. The air was cold, and there was no one beside him to warm him. Still, the stars sat overhead- if a bit dimmer than that day in the grass with Revali. 

Save for one star- brighter than all the rest. No, three more were with it in their glory.  
Link didn't feel so alone anymore- their cold light illuminating the tears down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are great! Or if you want more, my writing tumblr is Supertinywords- check me out there for quotes, updates, and me complaining.  
> Or my actual tumblr is Supertinydom, if that's more your style.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
